Miscellaneous Hetalia One-Shots
by Romee Loves You
Summary: This are random Hetalia one-shots I have created- most of them will be fluffy. :3 First up, SuFin! Rated T for possible language.


**A/N: This is very fluffy! Warning!**

"Bark! Bark bark!" was basically the same sound Tino awoke to everyday. Thinking it was his alarm clock, his left arm extended towards the sound and gently bopped it on the head.

"Arf!" cried Hanatamago, causing Finland's morning daze to lift.

"Oh, it's you Hana. Please be quiet, you don't want Su-san waking up." he warned teasingly.

Rolling over with his eyes closed, he sighed and blinked a few times. Staring straight into the blue eyes of the Swede.

"AH!" he cried in fear, falling out of bed, earning a few barks and yips from Hanatamago. [i]Why am I surprised... This happens every morning...[/i] he thought, and pulls himself to the edge of the bed to look at Berwald. "H-hallo Ber!" he stuttered, a blush on his face. Berwald only grunts a low good morning to him and rises himself. He was in his clothes!

"Ber, did you change last night? Or..." Tino trailed off and had a horrible thought in his mind. [i]He was watching me sleep![/i] a slightly embarrassed look filtered his face. Berwald wouldn't do that, right? He hadn't before... The only signs of love he had every showed was claiming him as his wife. That was a joke... Hopefully.

[i]Well, he does come in to wake me every morning, but he scared me and looks a little ruffled. I'll just conclude he fell asleep WATCHING ME![/i]

"Tino, get dressed." Berwald murmured, brushing his own clothes off. "I'll go make breakfast."

"O-okay..." he said, then noticing the considerable pile of snow blocking his window. Were they snowed in?! Living with the rest of the Nordics, of course he was used to snow, but in all of those years snow had never blocked their house.

[i]We're out of beer.[/i] he thought.

"Wait, why was that the first thing I thought of!? Silly me." he said to himself, worrying that Denmark's sanity would leave if he didn't get any beer today. Discarding this thought, he turned around, to his dresser which he was pretty much leaning on. Standing up fully, he quickly strips and puts on a sweater vest, long sleeved white shirt, brown pants and socks. If they weren't going anywhere, then he might as well stay warm in this cold.

Standing up, Tino shuffles over to the door and starts heading down the corridor to the spiral staircase. He could see only Sweden and Norway were up, Norway having a cup of coffee and enjoying the quiet. Despite the lack of facial expression towards it.

"Good morning Lukas!" Tino called to the nation once he stepped off of the stairs. The blonde looked up from his coffee and nodded a good morning.

The wonderful smell of hard boiled eggs was the first thing that entered his mind as he sat down. He saw Berwald cracking the shells off of two of the eggs, placing them in a nearby bowl.

Now that he noticed, Lukas was already finished with his breakfast. [i]I must have been slow in changing.[/i]

Berwald put the bowl in front of Tino's spot for him to eat. He gladly started to eat the the two. A soft pair of feet entered the kitchen, it seemed like Emil was up now.

"Good morning Emil!" he said to the young country. Emil muttered a 'hey' and sat down, his head slamming on the table.

"Seems like someone had a rough night." Lukas noted, taking a sip of his coffee. Tino could feel the anger and frustration rising off of Emil, his violet eyes had circles around them.

"Matthias was snoring all night. I couldn't sleep at all." he groaned, looking over at his brother. The two got along, actually, if they didn't fall into the brother dearest argument. Tino turned a look to Ber, who wasn't even peering at him as usual. His heart sank a little.

Wait, why did he care? He had been trying to shake Sweden's antics for quite a while now. Was Tino crushing on him? Possibly.

Berwald dished out Emil's breakfast in the mist of this conversation, brushing the Finn's hair with his hair. He shuddered. Tino plopped the rest of the egg in his mouth, batting his eyelashes over his violet eyes.

Tino stood to his feet, pushing his chair back. He and the other three enjoyed being up early because Denmark was usually a late sleeper. "Well, we should enjoy this quiet. Did anyone else notice that we're snowed in?" Tino asks.

Lukas nods and Emil shakes his head. He was too fogged up to even care. He grabbed one of the hard boiled eggs and eats one of them whole.

"Here Lukas, I don't want it. I'll be on the couch if you need me." Emil said, shoving the bowl towards his brother and leaving the kitchen.

"He seems very exhausted. Was Matthias drunk last night?" Tino asked Lukas, seeing as the Norwegian was the most involved with the Dane.

Lukas nods. "He was drunk out of his mind. He was falling all over the couch and passed out in my room for about an hour. Then I kicked his ass back into his room." he says, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm going to go see if I can find an opening to the house." he says, getting up from the table and walking into the living room.

That left Tino alone with Berwald. He looked to Swede and said cheerily, "Are you going to make Denmark breakfast? He might be up late."

Berwald shook his head. "Tino,"

"Hmm?" the Finn answered, his eyebrows raising.

"Come talk to me in my room later." he said, walking off.

Tino just sat there for a minute. Ber wanted to talk to him? ... About what? This left the Finn thinking. [i]Oh no! He probably think I'm the one who made Hanatamago go in his room! That was Denmark of course![/i]

Tino gulped and got up to get a glass of water. Twenty minutes passed by.

_Okay.. I'll go talk to him... _he thought, placing the empty glass in the sink. He started towards the stair, his heart beating faster with every step.

_Okay.. Calm down, he's your friend! Don't worry!_ he thought. Unluckily for him, Sweden's door was right next to the staircase. Stopping in front of it, he closes his eyes and holds his hands behind his back. His violet orbs fluttering open, he reaches for the door.

Suddenly, the Swede opens the door, causing the Finn to fall inside, right into Berwald's arms.

Berwald closes the door and holds Tino like that for a few minutes. Tino meanwhile is shocked- he could feel joy swelling inside him. Finally, he admitted it to himself- he had feelings for the Swede. Berwald kissed him on the top of his head, softly, and caused Tino to blush.

"Ber.." at this, Berwald leaned down to Tino's height and moved in for a kiss. Tino closed his eyes and gladly accepted it, wrapping his arms around the taller blonde's neck. The two sat down, still kissing, while Tino moved into Berwald's lap. "I.. I love you, Sweden." he said, using his country name.

"I love m' wife." he answered, and kissed Tino on the cheek. The two hug, and know- that this snowed in day had been worth it.


End file.
